Before We Were Heroes
by 808Lionfire
Summary: Just a drabble thing. I'm pretty sure most of the word count comes from both of my A/Ns. An example of the poems that were in Daybreak in my ongoing Modern!AU fic 'As We Know It' but can be considered a stand-alone. Hurt/Comfort with slight hints of Angst. (It's late and I should be going to sleep instead of posting this but... read if you dare!)


**A/N: Originally it was supposed to be Romance one way, and Angst the other. But I feel like they were mostly angst. All I can say is that _I tried._ But this is really freakin' hard. I never liked poems or things like this, but I decided ' _Hey! M'may not be good at this, but it's a challenge! Let's give it a shot! What could go wrong!_ '**

 **and the life rule of the immediate regret after saying that had never been truer (more true?).**

 **For those who aren't familiar with this kind of writing, you can read it _two_ ways. You can start from the top and read the fic like normal, or you can start from the bottom and read up. Most people read it both ways anyway, but you get to decide where to start!**

 **If you're readers following my _As We Know It_ fic and was confused about how I transitioned Daybreak's magical reorganization of words/letters into a Modern setting, then this type of writing style is what I made Kemu Zaleon write his entire book in. He's not a real person, but I feel like an absolute poop-head because my thought process throughout this whole thing was _chaotic_. I don't even want to imagine how Kemu Zaleon felt while writing an _entire book_.**

 **But anyway, enjoy and as always, see you in the next one! -808Lionfire**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Summary:** Just a drabble thing. I'm pretty sure most of the word count comes from both of my A/Ns. An example of the poems that were in Daybreak in my ongoing Modern!AU fic 'As We Know It' but can be considered a stand-alone. Hurt/Comfort with slight hints of Angst. (It's late and I should be going to sleep instead of posting this but... read if you dare!)

 **Pairing(s)** : Wrote this with an Angsty NaLu in mind but I s'pose it could be relevant to any ship.

* * *

 **Before We Were Heroes**

( _Before We Were Heroes_ )

I was great

that's all I was

but how could you know that?

I never showed you

and you never knew it

I had a reason

I'm pretty sure I had one

what is my purpose?

I'm not quite sure

there's no other way to describe it

It was lonely being alone

and then...

it felt empty

a void space

but that's it

I can say this much at least

I guess I had a home

but I was never really welcomed

you gave me something I never thought I needed

When you came a long I...

I don't know.

Did you ever realize it?

How happy you made me?

Did you ever see?

I just wanted you to know

and I was never really alone when you were there

I found a home worth going back to

and I liked that

we were never apart

and it was never just a _you_

and there was never just a _me_

there was an _us_

...I can't believe how attached this sounds

but the point of this was to say

I'm grateful

thank you

without you there I don't know who I'd be

I knew who I was but

a big part of my change

you were it

that's who I was

a person who walked without purpose

that was me

( _Before We Were Heroes_ )

 **Before We Were Heroes**

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I lied. It wasn't _as_ Angsty both ways. It was more of a Hurt/Comfort with a bit of Angst. My thoughts were scattered throughout this whole thing so I apologize if it's confusing. I mean– _I_ get it... mostly... but I'm not sure you guys will, haha! ****Throughout writing this I was like: ' _Oh... well that doesn't seem too bad_ ' and then it just snowballs into a ' _No Fire. Just no. Do you even understand what you're_ _writing?_ '**

 **And the answer is: no. Abso-f'n-lutely not.**

 **But then I decided to post this anyway so I can just show you guys a bit of the mental breakdown my brain is going through every time I write a normal chapter for any of my stories XD Haha! I'm exaggerating, but trust me, it's absolute chaos. Although, sometimes— _emphasis on the sometimes_—good things come out of it.**

 **...I'm going to sleep now. My brain is always weird when I'm tired. I don't know why I insist on writing at midnight or later when _this_ is a direct product of my slowing brain activity. But yeah... I'm gonna sleep now.**

 **See you in the next one! -808Lionfire**


End file.
